Lluvia
by Gorgone
Summary: Tal vez era aquel pálpito de temor que la sobrecogía cada vez que sentía el agua bañando su sangre y sus heridas o aquel sentimiento de inutilidad, pero era algo seguro, Maka Albarn odiaba cuando llovía. One-Shot. Soul x Maka. Angst/Hurt/Comfort.


**"Lluvia"**

No había cosa que detestase más que la lluvia. Las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por entre su ropa y que le impedían ver con claridad. La bruma intensa de frío que acalambraba su cuerpo y que no le permitía moverse con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz. Los truenos que la hacían desorientarse en el medio de una batalla. Tal vez había un miedo fugaz sepultado en un recuerdo lejano, tal vez era que simplemente se sentía inútil, pero Maka Albarn odiaba cuando llovía. Odiaba también aquel pálpito de temor que la sobrecogía cada vez que sentía el agua bañando su sangre y sus heridas. Y eso la enfurecía, sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a perder sería por culpa de la lluvia, y ella no era de las que perdían, a ella más le valía no perder.

Tal vez si no se hubiese encontrado allí, con sólo su compañero y un invencible enemigo enfrente, tal vez si se hubiese encontrado bajo el techo de su desordenado apartamento, tomando un chocolate caliente y leyendo un libro… pues tal vez la tormenta habría sido más soportable. Pero no servía de nada pensar en las cosas que no tenía y en las que ansiaba en aquel momento, cuando el imperativo era ganar, cuando el mandato era sobrevivir.

Había caído otra vez, necesitaría levantarse rápidamente si quería tomar ventaja, pero aún así no lo hizo, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

-¡Concéntrate, Maka!- Oyó gritar a su arma, como si fuese su propia conciencia. La meister maldijo por lo bajo, como sólo hacía cuando su boca sabía a sangre, el frío de la guadaña le calaba hasta los huesos, la adrenalina de encontrarse en peligro y el miedo le hacía no poder concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente sobre su abdomen, terminando en aquel dolor punzante que reconoció como propio. Bajó la mirada, en aquel segundo de incertidumbre y observó sus guantes teñidos de aquel intenso rojo que la lluvia luchaba por extender sobre la tela blanca.

Oyó muy cerca suyo, antes de poder reaccionar, aquella maligna risa que sabía la acompañaría hasta sus pesadillas. Percibió aquel aliento mecánico a su lado, arrebatándole su alma, queriendo poseer su cuerpo. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, la bruma le cegaba la visión, el olor de lluvia le entorpecía los sentidos. Se había prometido no volver a tener miedo, nunca más. Pero mientras su vista le fallaba, aquel líquido rojo y espeso manaba por entre sus manos y su aliento desfallecía al contemplar a su oponente, no tuvo opción sino caer de nuevo.

Lo sintió otra vez, cómo aquel escalofrío del terror le hacía perder la cabeza, cómo caía poco a poco en la desesperación. Había sido herida, y apenas entonces se daba cuenta, un dolor dormido se extendió por sus extremidades, ¿cuándo había pasado aquello? No podía oír nada, la lluvia no le dejaba. Cayó una y otra vez, falló una y otra vez y aquel malévolo enemigo, aquel la sombra oscura que la miraba sonriente, con sus dientes afilados llenos de carne de víctimas desconocidas, mientras ella lo perseguía lo mejor que podía, se aprovechaba de aquello. Sintió el dolor una y otra vez. Un rasguño, una herida, la sangre manando, la lluvia entrando. El miedo la hizo moverse, el miedo la hizo reanimarse aún más que los gritos de su compañero.

" ¡Reacciona!" siempre le decía, siempre le gritaba, tantas veces y tan seguido que había aprendido a bajarle el volumen a su voz dentro de su cabeza. Tenía miedo, pero lo iba a lograr, de alguna manera. Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo y deshaciendo el pánico, la desesperación de oler la muerte con sus propios sentidos, de saborear el odio, de tener su cuerpo encogido en impotencia, en una sola lucha por lo que más le importaba. No podía perder, porque entonces todo volvería a pasar de nuevo, la locura, la sangre negra, Soul. Si perdía podría verlo como en una película en su mente, Soul herido por su culpa, la decisión errónea de jugar con fuego, de hacer tratos con el demonio, de dejarse llevar.

Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir, aquello no podía ocurrir. Se levantó por enésima vez del suelo, con el amargo sabor de la derrota, la tierra y la sangre en la boca, y una vez más fue a por el todo. La desesperación la poseía por completo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer. No podía ver a dónde iba, pero por lo menos lo intentó. La lluvia la estaba volviendo loca, era sólo humana después de todo. Los truenos resonaban por entre los gritos, el chapoteo, el agudo deslizar de la guadaña. Los relámpagos la cegaban durante un segundo. Las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cara la hacían perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Era una asesina. Poco a poco había caído en la cuenta de ello. Lo hacía por lo que más quería, lo hacía por Shibusen, para que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosa de ella, lo hacía por un bien común, lo hacía por Soul. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser una asesina, y como tal, pensaba. Se detuvo un momento intentando no desfallecer del cansancio, conteniendo el aliento, escuchando su alrededor, con aquellas perdidas palabras de qué hacer en una situación como aquella, repitiéndose una y otra vez, siendo inútiles en aquel momento, mientras su cuerpo temblaba tanto como su alma y se encontraba allí. Esperando. En la incertidumbre. Su aliento purulento. En el terror. El fugaz destello de sus ojos ambarinos inyectados de sangre. Un susurro del viento, una sombra asesina, un grito desgarrador. Se dio la vuelta lo mejor que pudo, resbaló entre el barro. Lo vio, y temió, pensando que sus manos jamás le responderían.

Lo sintió en un segundo, el fin del mundo. Sintió un alarido salvaje que no reconoció como el suyo escapar de su garganta, algo había pasado. ¿Lo había logrado? El dolor se hizo más intenso y su sangre se mezcló con aquella del oponente, calló desfallecida en el barro, todavía no muy segura de lo que había ocurrido y con sólo una certeza, ya podía descansar. La lluvia seguía cayendo, formando torrentes y charcos a su alrededor, lavando sus heridas y su cara llena de sangre, saciando su sed y su garganta desgarrada por el esfuerzo y atenazada por el miedo.

No podía verlo, pero sintió a su arma muy cerca suyo. Lo sintió como en un mundo aparte, no pudiendo reconocer todavía sus manos, no pudiendo saber quién era, o hacia dónde iba. Y sin embargo, lo sintió y supo que de alguna manera todo saldría bien porque él estaba allí. Hizo un esfuerzo por reponerse, la única luz que había provenía de aquella maldita alma roja flotando por encima de sus cabezas y de él, siempre de él. Movió los dedos lentamente, sintiendo aquel pálpito de vida tan familiar que creía haber olvidado, que creía haber perdido.

-Maka…- No era más que un susurro, pero lo significó todo para ella. Abrió los labios como queriendo decir algo, no sin darse cuenta primero que su garganta no le respondía.

No podía oír bien, su cabeza se hallaba entumecida, del dolor, del frío, de la desesperación, de la sed. Oyó la voz de su compañero como en una galaxia muy lejana. Su cuerpo respondió intentando hacer dejar de manar la sangre, su mente se adormeció durante unos segundos, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cabeza volteó para buscar algo familiar, algo a lo cual aferrarse.

Contempló a su compañero. Observó su causa. Dirigió la mirada hacia su meta. Cerró los ojos no queriendo que la lluvia purificadora entrase en la fortaleza que era su vista. Sintió a su amigo preocupado, con toda la seguridad que podía traerle el estar tan juntos, el estar en resonancia, el ser el uno para el otro. Pero no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ya no.

-Lo hice.-Murmuró a duras penas, no pudiendo reconocer su voz cansada, con aquel tono de pánico del que todavía no había podido deshacerse, con la garganta rasposa de gritar en dolor, odio, miedo e ira.

-Lo hiciste.-Pudo intuir la sonrisa en su tono y sonrió de vuelta, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, porque aquella sonrisa era para él, sólo para él. Y para ellos.

-Vamos, necesitamos que te revisen eso…-Oyó a su compañero murmurarle intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado como siempre lo hacía. Lo conocía bien. Era imposible engañarla. Era imposible no saber lo que ocurría cuando llevaban tantos años en eso, cuando aquello se había convertido una vez más en costumbre.

Estaba viva. Sintió sus brazos a su alrededor y fue entonces allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban bien. Ella estaba bien. Sus músculos se relajaron, sintió los pesares desvanecerse y el peso sobre sus hombros disminuir. Lo había logrado. Y ahora se encontraba allí, esperando a que la lluvia borrase todo por lo que no se arrepentía. Y ahora estaba allí, con él, con sus sueños, con sus metas, y todo estaba bien de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos.- Oyó decir a Soul con un tono comprensivo que no le quedaba del todo mal. Maka se preguntó a qué se estaba refiriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se juntaban con la lluvia, limpiando la sangre, limpiando el barro, limpiando el sufrimiento y limpiando el miedo. Sus lágrimas se perdían en su cuello y ella no sabía si reír o llorar, ni por qué. Lloraba por una victoria, lloraba por lo que había estado a punto de perder, lloraba por el susto, lloraba por la vida que por un segundo había extrañado, lloraba por el tener algo a lo cual aferrarse, lloraba por sentir aquella felicidad una vez más, lloraba por él.

Y lo hizo, se encontró a sí misma haciéndolo. Ansiando el calor, ansiando más que nunca de su compañía. Queriendo saber algo con certeza, queriendo ser valiente de nuevo, no volver a sentir miedo, queriendo tenerlo cerca, saber que no se iba a perderlo, saber que no iba a perderse a sí misma. Se había sorprendido de ansiarlo tanto, de quererlo tanto, de aquel impulso salvaje pero certero que había secuestrado a su corazón bajo aquellos segundos bajo la lluvia. Se había sorprendido de estarlo disfrutando, aquel momento de locura, aquel instante de adrenalina y felicidad, aquella celebración por la vida, y la muerte, y todo lo que había de por medio. Y lo hizo, como si se le fuese a ir el último aliento en aquello, como si fuese el único momento, la hora definitiva. Se hundió en él, como siempre lo había querido hacer, aferrándose a él porque sabía que era lo único que tenía y lo que siempre tendría, lo hizo para sentirse segura, para recuperarse a sí misma, para confiarle todo lo que había pasado por su mente. Que no iba a dejar que nada malo pasase, que era lo único que tenía y lo único que no iba a soltar, que si había una razón para superar el miedo, era y siempre lo sería él. Lo hizo y no se arrepintió ni un segundo de lo que su corazón palpitante le pedía a gritos, de lo que su alma siempre le había pedido.

No podía ver su cara, aunque estuviese a un palmo de distancia, entre las gotas, las lágrimas, la tierra y la sangre, él era sólo una mancha difusa, una sombra familiar. Un tembloroso esbozo de un amigo o más que amigo que sin embargo la envolvió entre sus brazos y respondió a aquel ansiado beso con sólo una incertidumbre comparable a la suya. Aquel beso, agridulce, desesperado, del que nunca se cansarían, el que siempre recordarían. Aquel beso, el inicio del porvenir, el fin de una era. Aquel beso, ciego, sangrante, cargado de miedo y dolor pero con todas las cualidades para poder seguir adelante, porque lo harían, juntos lo harían. Aquel beso, húmedo como la lluvia misma. Tal vez ahora el día era un poco mejor, tal vez ahora las tormentas sólo le darían valor, tal vez, ahora, mientras la lluvia caía, podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

Notas de la autora:

_Esto comenzó siendo un drabble para "Coraje, Sueños y Sombras", pero como pueden ver, extrañamente tomó vida propia y me encontré a mi misma escribiendo este one-shot corto, un poco loco y un poco angst, pero que sin embargo salió solo xD. _

_(Está lloviendo mucho por aquí, ahí la inspiración para esto xD)  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :). A mí si me gusta cuando llueve, y me gusta oír sus comentarios. _

_Si tienen ideas o recomendaciones de cualquier cosa que les gustaría leer no duden en decírmelo. Muchas gracias! :D_

_Besos!_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_v_


End file.
